Tryouts Are A Must
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Uhoh, it's Quidditch tryouts for Oliver today. And it doesn't help that no one left in Gryffindor not already on the team can play Quidditch. Or is it just Oliver isn't looking in the right places? Slight OliverKatie romance and friendship. Very subtle.


**Hiya! It's Stranger! Yes, I decided to write another one-shot. I'm getting really bad about these. I'm going to start a Lupin/Tonks chapter fic soon, but as for now I'm still working out the details**

**Oh, and Welcome to Hogwarts is on a small hiatus. I don't really want to write anymore if we aren't getting any reviews. If I get even 1 review on Welcome to Hogwarts, I'll write and post the next chapter.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the glass window of the tower dorm. A muggle style alarm clock buzzed loudly. From underneath a mountain of covers, a lone hand shot up to grope around for the 'Off' button. Groggily, the boy stood up and rubbed the sleepies from his eyes. Oliver Wood looked down at the alarm clock. '_Oh crap,'_ he thought, _'It's Quidditch tryouts today"_

Oliver was very proud of his Quidditch Captain badge. Why, at home he had polished it nearly every evening. Today he had to pick a new Quidditch team. Some of the players, like Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet remained, but the Seeker and Third Keeper had left the school.

He hastily pulled on Quidditch robes and headed down to the field. When he arrived, he found that many people had arrived for the roles of Chaser and Seeker. As was customary, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George still had to try-out, but they were a shoe-in. They were all 3rd years, two years below Oliver, but he considered them to be some of his closest friends.

First up were the Chaser auditions. After wheedling out all of the non-Gryffindors, Oliver was left with 4 people trying out. And after watching them all play, Oliver was afraid he would die.

The first person, a young man by the name of Larry, flew straight into the goalpost. Madame Hooch escorted his body off of the field and up to the Hospital Wing. They next two, twins Mayberry and Harold caught the Quaffle and passed it just between them; ball hogs. Which might have been okay, except for the fact that neither of them could throw very well all. A large lump was forming on the top of Oliver's head. "You're not supposed to throw it AT the keeper" he shouted as he rubbed his hair.

The other two confessed to the fact that they had never ridden on a broom before, and so he told them to get off of his field. The seeker tryouts weren't any better than Chaser. Only two people showed up, and they both couldn't find the Snitch in a fair amount of time.

Oliver sighed and went back up to the dorm. He would make his decision on the team later. Right now, he was going to take a nice, long, painless shower.

That coming Monday, Oliver was in Charms. He was flicking an origami bird around his desk with his wand. "Oliver Wood" Professor Flitwick called. His head shot up, and he crammed the bird in his backpack. "Professor McGonagall would like to speak with you," he told him. As Oliver was exiting the classroom, Flitwick called out, "Oh, and that's five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class." He groaned and shut the door behind him.

Oliver opened the door to McGonagall's office. He looked from her, to the boy sitting in the chair beside him. "Oliver" she began, "I've found you a seeker". The boy turned to face him. So THIS was Harry Potter. He had only seen the boy a few times, but not up close. "Harry, Oliver is the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I believe you'd make an excellent quidditch player, Harry. Oliver can show you the specifics later." Harry nodded, but he looked a bit scared. "Gryffindor will cream Slytherin this year" she muttered under her breath as Harry and Oliver exited. "He has skills just like his father"

Harry went back to his classes, and Oliver went back to his.

* * *

Oliver was working on homework in the common room when he felt someone tap on his shoulders. He turned around to see a meek looking 2nd year girl. He'd seen her before. Her name was Katherine…no Clara….no Christine…. "Excuse me, my name's Katie, Oliver." Aha, he had been right the first time. 

"I missed Quidditch Chaser tryouts on Saturday, and I was wondering if I could try out now." She looked like it had taken all of her courage to talk to a 5th year. He didn't really feel like watching anymore tryouts, but she looked so scared…"Sure. I'll meet you down on the Quidditch pitch." She sighed, most likely a relieved sigh, and went to go get her broom.

She was waiting on the pitch when he got down there. "Alright, take a few laps to warm up, and then we'll test your skills." She immediately rose up into the air and began to circle the field. "_Well," _Oliver thought, _"At least she can fly."_

He got on his broom and flew up to the Gryffindor goalposts. "Alright, I'm going to throw you the Quaffle. Catch it, and try to make a goal." He lobbed it down the field. She caught it one handed and zoomed towards him. Katie faked left, and threw towards the middle hoop. If he had been1/8 of a second slower, it would have gone in. "Excellent!" he yelled, surprised of himself. "Try it again!"

She managed to get it in one time, and another, and another. After besting him four times, he put up his hands in defeat. When they were back on the ground, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you have questioned my Keeper skills enough for one night." Katie blushed and looked down. "I'm only joking, Katie. Now, let's head back up to Gryffindor Tower. There's a lot of homework to be done." She stayed behind to put the Quidditch supplies away. "Oh, I forgot," he yelled. "There's practice on Friday."

She screamed for joy and ran up to hug him. Blushing, she apologized and raced back inside the castle.

"We're going to win the Cup this year" Oliver said to himself. He wasn't thinking about Harry, however. He was focusing on his Chasers. Or more specifically, his newest Chaser.

* * *

**A/N: This idea for a small ficlet was bugging me fore WEEKS! Please review!**


End file.
